<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romancing a Human - A Cautionary Tale for Vampires by IceboundEmu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903679">Romancing a Human - A Cautionary Tale for Vampires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu'>IceboundEmu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date from William's POV, M/M, Monthly Prompt Comp - March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monthly Prompt Comp - March for the Lovelink Fanfic writers on Reddit.</p>
<p>Write a first date from the perspective of your Lovelink Match - My Choice? William Crome.</p>
<p>Read your very first date with our very own vampire match, from his point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Crome/MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romancing a Human - A Cautionary Tale for Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I spent a lot of time watching this date via Youtube videos as it's been a while since I matched with William (and he went grey on me) so the conversation in this is pretty much the exact text of the date, plus a little more I added at the end.</p>
<p>It can't be a story from me without an allusion to Twilight, which I believe is probably loathed by every vampire the world over for what it made humanity assume they were.</p>
<p>Read and enjoy, comments are always welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long time since William had courted anyone, though times had changed since he’d last felt the longing for a partner to share his life with, and he was reliably informed by some of his younger companions it was now referred to as dating.  It had been one of the same companions who’d sneered at his idea of a formal introduction to a prospective partner and instead directed him towards Lovelink, which they’d been kind enough at least to download onto his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cue the enjoyment of struggling to create a profile and then fending off the attentions of too many people who seemed to think that he was the perfect fulfilment to their fantasy vampire romance, he hadn’t quite suffered the same problems as Julien, who’d complained far too many women wanted him to play “Edward to their Bella”, but he’d had more than his fair share of people ask him if his name was actually Jasper.  It had reached the point where if their opening line was anything like a twilight reference, he blocked them without responding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet with all it’s pitfalls modern dating did have a few things going for it.  Not least that his preference for men was no longer seen as something loathsome and criminal, but actually accepted and talked about in normal voices.  He’d gotten used to secret meetings and hurried assignations, the idea of being able to openly express his affections for someone of the same gender was a breath of fresh air, even if the more conservative members of the vampire community still looked upon it with suspicion.  William consoled himself with the idea it would just take them time to adjust, if there was one thing that vampires didn’t lack, it was time to consider things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was locked in his musings when he first became aware of the arrival of his date.  The entire atmosphere of the bar changed as a human entered the premises, even if they were currently standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the bar their presence was unmistakable.  A few of the patrons reacted, earning themselves a sharp look from the barman, who had strict rules about behaviour that might scare off potential custom.  William had taken the precaution of warning him he was expecting human company, a nod in his direction indicated he should take over responsibility for his guest’s safety whilst they were in the establishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William rose from his seat and strode towards his company for the evening, noting with pleasure the admiration in their gaze for the outfit he’d chosen, he’d worried it was a little too old fashioned, but they also seemed to have gone out of their way to dress up, albeit in a slightly more modern fashion, but at least they hadn’t turned up in ripped jeans and a t-shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, I’m glad you could come Sebastian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Sebastian had seen him approach he still jumped at the greeting, smile belaying his nerves and his unconscious instincts probably screamed at him at the strange atmosphere in the bar.  William tried a smile of his own, watching Sebastian’s gaze flicker over the points of his fangs that were bared, and how he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.  William had to force himself not to smirk, aware of the first sparks of attraction between the two of them that the other patrons wouldn’t be oblivious to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope this spot is to your liking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was another clear declaration to the others watching that this human had been invited here, as his guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not picky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was on the tip of William’s tongue to point out that liking nice things wasn’t being picky and that self-depreciation didn’t suit them.  Then he noticed the uncomfortable flush on Sebastian’s cheeks and realised that it would be unwelcome and increase his partner’s discomfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I like to keep things simple as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile he got in response to his comment was enough to cover any discomfort he felt at the little white lie he told, which if this progressed further Sebastian would probably call him out on.  Pushing that thought aside to study it later he instead guided his date towards the bar, where the obliging barman took their order, refilling the glass William had already been drinking from and placing the red wine in front of Sebastian, who took a large swallow of it to still his nerves, though the strength of the wine must have made his head spin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William sipped his own drink, watching his date glance around the bar and surrounding area, he was still visibly nervous, if William hadn’t been able to sense the nervousness coming off him in waves the quiver in his next comment would have been a dead giveaway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we’re being watched William…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William could have pointed out that all eyes had been on them since Sebastian had entered the bar, but instead made a show of looking around, even if he were aware of the attention of every vampire in the room focussed on them like lasers.  It wouldn’t do well to make his date more nervous, vampires got drunk on that sort of thing, then there would be trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, so we are, I wouldn’t worry, they know me here.  Besides, we should be noticed, we make a great looking couple.”</p>
<p>It sounded insufferably arrogant in William’s ear, but seemed to have the desired effect on Sebastian, who beamed at the compliment.  To cover his embarrassment, and give himself time to recover, William found himself studying his glass with intense concentration, feeling his cheeks burn with what was most likely the first time he’d blushed in years.  From the signals Sebastian was giving off he found it amusing, which for some reason only served to heighten the embarrassment that William felt.  Chiding himself mentally William fought the urge to play with his hair to cover his discomfort, focusing on the smiling man in front of him and racking his brains for something intelligent to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We do look perfect together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shy admission from Sebastian broke the silence that had fallen over them, and William finally dared to make eye contact, which held for a few seconds before Sebastian mirrored his flush and looked away, carrying out his own detailed study of his drink of choice.  God help them both if this descended into them discussing the weather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think the best partners often enhance each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, his mind had decided the best way to deal with this was to stick to the same topic of conversation.  It was turning into a game of building on what the last person said.  Which was the precise moment that Sebastian decided to throw in a curveball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you! Wise beyond your years…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William had to choke back a laugh at the innocence in the comment.  Sebastian was surely referring to the fact that he physically appeared to be in his twenties, William wondered what his reaction would be when the truth of how many years William had actually lived came to light.  Though he supposed that was a conversation for a later time when they decided whether this had the potential to go anywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian fell into silence again, though it was becoming more comfortable as they both relaxed more, possibly because of the conversation or the effects of the alcohol Sebastian was imbibing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, I’ve always felt that I’m an old soul.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to treat the previous comment as though he’d taken it as a compliment, not expecting the follow up question Sebastian posed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What makes you say that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William paused, taking time to consider his words before responding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I prefer elegance and class, style and substance.  All of which many people lack in modern times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which managed to make him sound like and arrogant insufferable ass, score one for him.  Mentally cursing he was surprised to see Sebastian seemed to be considering his response carefully, before offering his own opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Modern times…I dunno, everyone is different.  I think there’s always been some cool people and some a little less…refined.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying not to wince at the use of such modern terms William made the decision to overlook the jarring effect of the words and focus instead on the opt out that Sebastian had provided and lessen the harshness of his own clumsy words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose.  Perhaps I’ve just grown more sensitive to it lately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were times certainly where he felt every bit as old as the centuries he’d existed for.  Somewhere over the last hundred years he’d lost the impulse to keep up with the rapid progression of humanity, which he regretted the rare occasions he chose to venture from his home to seek company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think there are good people out there if you look long and hard enough.  Not that you need to anymore now that you’ve found me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William didn’t doubt that Sebastian’s words had been intended to break him out of his musings.  But instead of having the desired effect William found his mind cast itself back to the reason he was still seeking company after all these years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t find the words to respond, which Sebastian seemed to have picked up on, as the next words he uttered caught William on the raw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve lost someone haven’t you?  Someone you cared deeply for…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It appeared Sebastian was as good at picking up on emotions as any vampire was.  Unprepared to answer William attempted a deflection, pushing the question back to his date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you think that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian avoided the bait, batting the ball back into his court.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember when you guessed my family was from Romania?  You said something felt familiar with me…Well it goes both ways William, I feel it too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William knew he didn’t believe in reincarnation.  The man he’d loved so deeply was dead and buried, and there was no way that the boy sitting next to him at the bar was that man brought back to life.  Still, the words Sebastian had spoken had been so similar to something he would have said it had felt for a moment like he was back in the room.  In that moment William was struck by a pain so intense the next words stuck in his throat till he could choke them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My Fiancé.  Passed away many years ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He covered the impulse to add more by taking a mouthful of his own drink, thankful for the lubrication as his mouth had suddenly become as dry as the Sahara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian shifted uncomfortably as he apologised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes well, I don’t speak much of it and I’d like to keep it that way, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or even if he did mind, William wasn’t in the mood for a discussion, though he immediately wished he could cut his tongue out at the hurt expression that flickered across Sebastian’s face at his curt tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…Your fiancé was lucky to be with you William.  If the short time I’ve spent with you is any indication…You’re pretty special.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he felt terrible.  What had he done to deserve someone so kind?  William decided such kindness deserved some reward; Sebastian didn’t deserve to spend the evening being made to endure a foul mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Likewise, Sebastian everything about you…the way you think, your humour and charm – has certainly been a pleasant surprise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian flushed with pleasure at his words.  Offering a shy smile The younger man closed the distance between them, pressing a chaste kiss against William’s cheek before retreating back to his previous position, studying William’s response under demurely lowered lashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William decided to respond with his own version of a romantic gesture, capturing the hand that Sebastian had laid on the bar and raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss against the back of his hand, not missing the little shiver Sebastian gave at the unnatural chill of his lips.  Though he didn’t mention it further, instead appearing to get lost in his own thoughts, whatever they might be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then he noticed the chain hanging round Sebastian’s neck, which, when following the line of it down to his chest he realised had a pendant on the end of it.  By some stroke of bad luck, it was at this point Sebastian woke from his internal musings and caught him staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Getting thirsty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William chose to ignore the cheeky poke at his vampire like appearance, instead speaking directly what was on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s an interesting necklace…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian pulled to pendant out of his shirt so that he could pass it across to William to study further.  The light from the bar caught the surface of the pendant, illuminating the design.  Whilst he took in the all too familiar fresco, a bat pieced by three swords, Sebastian chattered away happily, oblivious to the distress his date was currently experiencing at the realisation of who he’d managed to arrange a date with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, my mom gave it to me! One of those heirlooms you pass down through the generations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This just got better and better, it wasn’t that this was just some cheap knock off purchased on a whim, he’d actually managed to obtain a match with someone who was descended from a line of vampire hunters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I recognise that design…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William pondered briefly whether this was some sort of elaborate set up, before remembering that no vampire hunter would be able to put up such a good façade in the face of such a bitter enemy.  Was it therefore possible that Sebastian had been raised in ignorance of the family business?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t aware of the glass he was holding falling from his hands until it shattered on the surface of the bar, the shock of the noise caused him to drop the pendant he’d been holding previously so it smacked back against Sebastian’s chest, who was already reaching for the broken glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh No!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William watched, brow furrowed in confusion, before he realised Sebastian was piling up the broken pieces of glass with a view to make them easier to clear away.  Then, the inevitable happened, and Sebastian jerked violently as one of the more jagged pieces cut into his finger, which immediately began to ooze blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scent of blood was intoxicating, and William could feel his own mouth-watering in response.  He’d certainly left it too long between feeds, the impulse to bite and feel the nourishing rush of blood was almost unbearable.  William suddenly became aware the nature of attention they were now attracting and the sudden menacing shift in the atmosphere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should go.  Quickly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian offered him a smile, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in.  William was aware of movement registering in his peripheral vision.  Some of the more confident of his peers were beginning to express an interest in staking a claim.  Sebastian started to suck the injured digit, diminishing the immediate scent of blood in the air, though William knew it would only buy them precious seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll be fine.  It’s not too deep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was the scrape of chairs being pushed back as the clientele began to rise from their seats.  William knew the window of escape was closing rapidly and a glance in the direction of the bar indicated their patron was already preparing for a bloody skirmish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m serious Sebastian.  Please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William had already slid from his stool to provide a flimsy barrier between Sebastian and the rapidly approaching danger he was still unaware of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why? It’s not like this bar is full of thirsty vamp—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian looked up as he spoke, finally catching sight of the blood crazed expressions on the faces of the other occupants of the bar.  It was then that William saw the blood drain from his face as he slipped without further protest from his seat and started to back towards the door, just as the most confident of his pursuers lunged forwards, earning themselves a punch in the mouth for their troubles, William was sure he felt one of their fangs crack at the force he put behind the punch, but it served to dissuade all but the most desperate as he backed Sebastian towards the stairs to the exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trapped between the terror emanating from his date and the fury of the vampire horde deprived of their meal wasn’t the way William had envisaged the evening ending, though it did teach him a lesson about not bringing a human to a vampire bar.  He’d assumed since this was at the higher end of the Vampire bar scene the patrons would have been able to control their blood lust better after what had been an unfortunate accident, it appeared that he’d completely misjudged that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of stairs Sebastian reached the door and was out into the cool night air, William barely had time to slam the door shut before the first of the vampires crashed into him, attempting to fight their way past to get to Sebastian outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gritting his teeth as he endured the blows that seemed to rain on him from every direction William braced himself against the door and managed to raise one of his legs to unbalance his closest tormentor.  From there it was a simple enough operation to kick that one down the stairs, who took the others down with him because they’d all crowded in so close in their desperation.  William slumped against the door, wheezing as the pain from the injuries inflicted on him made their presence known, examining his split knuckles numbly as he became aware that some time during his struggle Sebastian had fled the immediate area.  The smell of human blood was fading from the air, he could already see his attackers downstairs had already begun to return to their seats to lick their wounds.  He’d assume he was no longer welcome here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even as he looked down the barman came into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re barred.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes there was only one response to a comment like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you.  What makes you think I’d want to come back to a place like this again?  You’ll be hearing from Lady Crome about this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was satisfying to see the Vampire pale at the mention of the name, an indication his family name still held weight in the general community, even if it wasn’t his family by birth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William didn’t bother to wait for a response before he began limping home, ensuring he slammed the door on the way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the way home he wondered how would be best to apologise to Sebastian for the experience he’d been put through.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>